


Short Stories: Pieck/Porco

by CinnaKrixBonn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaKrixBonn/pseuds/CinnaKrixBonn
Summary: Random short stories between the Jaw Titan Porco and Cart Titan Pieck. Some stories will take place in the canon - verse, some in a modern setting, and some in different prompts.





	1. Dysphoria

Chapter One

 

It was dysphoria that ran through her veins, coursing with vast speed as her attention was focused on to the floor. Wood planks sealed tightly together creaked at the shifting of her weight, giving her some solitude from the tension arising in the office next to her.

Pieck had been standing there for almost an hour, or two. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that she could possibly be suspended until further notice, by the higher – up’s. The embarrassment that would arise on the floor of the Eldian Warriors – hell – the entire base would be informed of the incident, and consequences.

The booming of Magath’s voice echoed through the small slit under the door, the echo causing the men and women to stop in their tracks, as Pieck pulled her face even farther down. Work had immediately continued afterwards.

With the door swinging open, Porco walked out in fumes – or what had seemed to look like it. His face was flushed, his hair a disheveled mess (probably from running his hands through it so many times) as his lips were pursed as if he wanted to say more than what he could’ve. Reiner, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He walked out with a guilt - ridden face, his face more beet red as he slumped over to the table, pouring himself a cup of coffee. People had stopped to gawk at the two men, but Porco had already stomped out before Pieck could get a voice in.

“So, what happened?” Pieck approached Reiner, who sat far back in his fair, a part of his shirt covering his face to wipe the sweat on his forehead. He removed the cloth, to face the young woman, who looked as if sleep had vanished from her life.

“Well, Porco got suspended for a week without pay, and once he comes back, he’ll be going through an evaluation. As for me, since I wasn’t in the room, but aware of the situation… I’m gonna be off for a while, but it’s unknown.” Reiner gave a guffawed laugh, Pieck already telling Hell would be unleashed at the meeting room.

“So, I’m guessing I’m going to get my brunt at the meeting room from Zeke, huh?” Pieck solemnly spoke, a light sigh leaving her lips. Reiner had noticed, giving a warm smile.

“Zeke may be… tense?”

“Strict.” She corrected him.

“Strict. Zeke may be strict. But, I can’t tell if he’s just going to let this slide, Pieck.”

Pieck shook her head, “No, it’s not that, it’s just… I’m tired of hiding this secret. Now it’s over, and I’m glad.”

“Well, more power to you.” Reiner sighed, “But, I’m stuck here sadly.”

Pieck sat back, closing her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts: The exploitation, drama, and news. It all equaled up to a much more monstrosity than what everyone thought in the beginning, and the two leading the whole mess were Porco and Pieck.

“You know what,” Pieck began, getting Reiner’s attention again. “If the newspaper companies would just… stop getting into our business, maybe we could’ve worked more efficiently than rather people from the outside bashing us.”

“Well, we signed a contract, it was clearly stated if we did-“ Reiner was cut off by Pieck.

“I know, I know.” She lightly snapped at him.

It was for a while, that silence grew between the two. Of course, typewriters, files shutting and closing, and quiet murmurs of talk had filled up the room. It was such agony to Pieck, that she had to leave.

“I’m going to my room, if anyone asks.” Pieck stood, pushing the chair in behind her as Reiner nodded, himself leaning back into his chair as she left the office floor.

 

\--

 

As soon as she had stepped foot into her room, she was greeted by none other than Porco. He was sitting on his bed, kneeled over, tapping his boot cladded foot. The sound of the squeaking door flung his attention from the wood floor to the woman standing by the entryway.

“Porco,” Pieck shut the door, “I don’t think it’s such a good idea you being here right now. You just got reprimanded by Commander Magath.” Pieck shuffled towards her dresser, almost tripping her way there, grabbing onto the surface just in time before she could tumble to the floor. Porco was already on his feet, ready to assist her.

“Jesus, Pieck – use your damn crutch!” He exclaimed, all the while the woman just simply smiled.

“I want to try to walk normally again, Pokko, this is the only way I can try.” She straightened herself out again, turning her head to avoid the harsh gaze Porco threw at her. He crossed his arms, murmuring something under his breath.

Pieck pulled out one of the dressers shelves, fishing for a light shirt that would give her relief from the hot cardigan she was currently wearing. Finally finding something that matched and she liked, she removed it from the pile, closing the dresser shut as she made her way to her bed. Porco wasn’t far behind her, ready to catch her once again if she took a tumble.

“Porco,” Pieck turned, “Please, let me try this.”

Following his wishes, he retreated to the bed, but still on guard. “You’re so clumsy.”

She shrugged, smiling more, as she removed her cardigan and undershirt, revealing her bra. “I take that as a compliment.”

Porco sighed, shaking his head as he looked away, towards the window as he watched the young warriors training. A light blush overlooked his features, something that Pieck always notices on Porco.

“I’m done.” She announced, as Porco turned his head, watching as she placed the undershirt into the hamper and the cardigan back into her closet. Shutting the door, Pieck retreated from the door as she flopped onto the bed, sighing.

“Today was complete –“

“Shit?” Porco finished for her, as she lightly chuckled.

“Sure. Why not.”

The two were in silence for a long moment, before Pieck sighed.

“Everyone knows now, you know?” She brought the subject back up, much to Porco’s dismay. He grunted, shrugging.

“We’re not going to be killed, you know that right?” He stated, as Pieck nodded.

“Of course. There’s a war going on. They need us.” She turned to him, reaching out for his broad hand as she latched her more slender fingers around his pointer and middle finger, the touch causing Porco to blush harder this time, but he didn’t show any action of letting go.

“Best case scenario: There going to tell us we can’t be together like that, anymore – but we can hide it.” Pieck rubbed his fingers with her thumb, Porco relaxed into her touch. He always liked this small amount of comfort that Pieck gave to him. She was always nice to everyone she met, but this – this is always what he craved from her.

“I would apologize for how Magath yelled at you,” Pieck continued, “But we were aware of the consequences of seeing other titan holders in _that_ way.” She riddled with her words, something that made Porco gruff.

“Don’t. Honestly.” He laid onto the bed, engulfing Pieck’s smaller body with his warm, bigger one. Holding her close, he closed his eyes, inhaling her invigorating scent from the faint perfume she used. Not too much, and not too little, is always how she thought when applying it.

“What do you want to do about this, Porco?” Her voice was muffled by his jacket, as the blonde male shook his head.

“Nothing. I just want to be alone with you right now.” Is all he said.

 


	2. High School AU! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a short series revolving around Pieck and Porco meeting in high school. Many shenanigans and drama ensues! 
> 
> Pieck see Porco for the first time ever in a high school she's attended for three years now. She curious to know who he is, and he's curious to know why she keeps staring at him across the lunch room.

High School AU! Chapter One -

 

 

                “Uh, yeah, a map would greatly help me out.” Pieck heard a deep voice from the reception desk. Looking up, pushing her hair out of her line of sight, she saw an unfamiliar figure standing near the library’s front desk, awaiting on Mrs. Liff who stood off to the side in front of the printer waiting for a black and white map to push out.

Pieck never saw this boy before. With his dirty blonde hair slicked back and former school jacket hanging loosely on both shoulders, it was easy to say he was new. For a moment, Pieck watched this new guy, here and there glancing back down to her worn down laptop to avoid being caught by one of the language teachers, and to avoid the gaze of the new boy.

From her peripheral vision, she watched him leave from the desk, and to a chair near from where he was sitting. Looking up, she wanted to see his face in a better view, rather than his backside. _He has nice_ _eyes_ , she noted, all the while not realizing that he’s been looking at her too – their eyes meeting for a good five seconds.

The realization hit like bricks falling, as she awkwardly smiled, and turned back to her laptop and continued her work on her German. Soon, she watched as he left, not even a second thought entering her mind.

 

Later on in the day, at lunch, she saw him again.

“Is that the guy you were talking about, Pieck?” Annie asked, while Pieck turned to her friend.

“Yeah,” Pieck answered her, pulling out her soup container and unscrewing the top. Grabbing for the silver spoon deep inside the grey lunchbox, Pieck dug into her lunch as she tried to get that new boy out of her head.

“Looks okay. His name is Porco Galliard, by the way.” Annie simply stated, while peering down into her book. Pieck couldn’t help but look back at Porco, watching as he sat next to a guy that looked similar to him.

“That’s Marcel, his brother.” Annie said again.

“How do you know all this?” Pieck asked as Annie sighed, shutting her book.

“I have classes with both of them.” Annie dug for her apple, taking a bite as the two girls watched the brothers converse. Pieck felt odd, as Porco’s gaze fell on her once more. Feeling like a stalker, Pieck turned around, to face Annie who still kept staring.

“Talk to him, if you’re interested.” Annie offered, as Pieck shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s the first month of school.” Pieck sighed, turning back around to watch Porco making his way to the table.

“Oh!” Pieck gasped, turning around to avoid the gaze of Porco.

It didn’t take any longer until she felt a presence sit next to her, as she turned her head. There, Porco sat next to her.

“We need to talk. Why do you keep staring at me?” He asked, leaning against the table and a little to close for Pieck’s comfort.

Pieck was silent, “I saw that you were new.” Is all she simply said, as he shrugged.

“That’s it?” He snapped.

“No,” Pieck continued, “I wanted to get to know you.”

Annie sighed, “Porco, you haven’t even been here for almost five hours and you’re already jumping down a girl’s throat. Get that stick out of your ass and maybe be nice for a chance.”

Porco muttered something under his breath as he got up, shot Pieck a glare, and walked away. The dark haired girl felt weird, and felt bad for staring at a complete stranger. Annie watched Porco walk away, until Marcel threw him a glare, the two looking like they were ready to have an argument.

The bell rang for B lunch to come in, and A lunch to leave. Gathering their items, both Pieck and Annie left for their fifth period class.

 

 

Pieck was already done with her last class for the day. Waiting outside for her mother to come pick her up, she was silently sitting between two pillars watching cars speed by as her eyes searched for a white Chevy to come pick her up.

“Hey,” The familiar voice of Porco echoed through the isle’s of pillars as Pieck looked up to see Porco standing above her. “I just wanna say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable like that. Moving to this new town was pretty hard for my family, so please forgive me.”

Pieck heard honesty in his voice, “Alright. I forgive you.” She said, standing up.

Porco leaned against the pillar, “Well, since you know my name, I want to know yours.”

“Pieck.” The dark haired girl responded back, for Porco to nod.

“It’s pretty.” He said, as he pulled out his keys. “Do you need a ride home?”

Pieck shook her head, “No, my mom is on her way to pick me up. Thank you though, for offering.”

The honk of a horn alerted Pieck that it was time to go home. Waving goodbye, Porco watched the walk to the car and get in, regretting not asking for a number or any way to contact her. Maybe next time.

 

(This was poorly written and I apologize, but I wanted to get this prompt done for a friend before she came back from vacation)


	3. A Mysterious Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco has been greeted by his neighbor's cat for almost three months now. Today is the day he's going to figure this out with her, and possibly get a date out of.

I found a tumblr where you can generate prompts, and I got a whole bunch of prompts thanks to colormayfade on tumblr. I will list each short story with their name stating that I used their prompts so the credit goes to them.

 

_Story Prompt: Please do something about your cat it keeps breaking into my apartment via the windows and I don’t know how. Plus it knows how to open fridges. (I changed it from windows to something else, i just realized this before uploading the story. Whoops)_

_From: colormayfade on tumblr_

 

 

Seven o’clock, Porco was already late for a meeting, and he was bombarded by a black and white ragamuffin standing in the middle of his kitchen with the fridge wide open. With a toothbrush dangling from his mouth, his hair strewn all over his head, and not to mention he didn’t even bother to change out of his night clothes – there he stood eye to eye with that same cat he has been seeing for the past couple of months.

Ever since his new neighbor moved in, Pieck was her name, Porco has been greeted by the ragamuffin Sneakers for almost a good three months. No, Sneakers wasn’t a bad cat – actually, he was a great cat. Beautiful, didn’t make a mess, and certainly was docile with people. Surely took on the personality of his owner. But he always wonders: how the hell do you get in here?

“Sorry, not today.” Said Porco, his voice muffled through foamed toothpaste. He kneeled down to grab Sneakers by the belly, hoisting the hairy cat over his shoulder as he walked over to the front door. Walking out, he shut the door behind him as he made his way down a few doors until he was greeted by apartment 213B. Pieck’s apartment. He gently knocked, not so sure if she was awake or not, and if Sneaker’s just a natural runaway.

A few moments passed until the door slowly swung open, to reveal Pieck freshly showered as her gaze quickly focused on Sneakers, who purred into Porco’s shoulder. Pieck sighed, reaching out for the cat as Porco handed him to her.

“I’m sorry, Porco, did he get out again?” Pieck asked as she stroke the fur of Sneakers. Porco didn’t realize in time that he still had a toothbrush in his mouth, and he was practically drooling foaming toothpaste. Quickly, he discarded of the toothbrush behind his back and wiped away the remining foam from his mouth.

“Uh, yeah.” Porco scratched behind his head. “I just don’t know how he gets in. Do you leave the terrace window open?”

Pieck shook her head, “No, only when I’m cooking, but I haven’t eaten anything yet.” The young woman sighed, placing Sneakers on the floor as the cat walked between Pieck’s legs, rubbing up against her.

“Alright, just asking because… this has been going on for three months now, I’m not so sure if there’s a pipe in the wall that’s exposed, or what. He just magically disappears. Oh, also, he can open fridges…”

Pieck laughed, “Oh, yeah, that’s one of the many talents he has. Sorry, has he eaten anything?”

Porco shook his head, “No, he just likes to open it. How did he learn how to open them?”

Pieck shrugged, “Not a clue. He’s been doing it since he was young.” Her gaze fell to Sneakers who sat down now, cleaning himself. Looking back up Porco, she realized that he looked like he just got out of bed.

“Sorry, I’m probably messing up your schedule.” She rubbed her neck, watching as he shook his head.

“No, actually, I’m late anyways for work so…”

“So?”

“So, yeah.” Porco mentally slapped himself on the forehead, wishing he had a better way to talk this early in the morning.

Pieck smiled, “Well, you should probably head on to work, so you won’t get any brunt, or worse. I’ll try to figure out how he gets into your apartment.” She lightly chuckled as he smiled, nodded as the duo waved goodbye. Turning on his heel, Porco left the entryway as Pieck shut the door. Making his way back to his own apartment, Porco wondered how he could break past the mysterious girl.

 

 

As he sluggishly made his way up the steps, Porco dug around in his back pocket for his keys, pulling them out and shoving them into the keyhole, he turned the key and opened his door to, once again, being greeted by Sneakers. This time, a little note was placed on Sneaker’s collar. Kneeling down to grab the note, Porco unraveled the white parchment to read the following message: I think I know how he gets into your apartment. Come over so I can explain it to you. Oh, and bring my cat too.

Believing she put the note there beforehand, Porco once more grabbed Sneakers by the belly, hoisted him over his shoulder, and made his way back to Pieck’s apartment. It felt like Deja - vu. Once more in front of apartment 213B, Porco knocked, watching as Pieck opened the door, pulling him inside.

Naturally, Sneakers hopped off Porco’s shoulder as he retreated to his corner in the living room. Pieck turned to Porco, as she dragged him over to the kitchen.

“So, you said you believe you found out how he gets into my apartment?” Porco questioned as Pieck nodded.

“Yep. Apparently, there’s this small space between my shelf and the wall, and behind the shelf,” Pieck pulled the shelf back, to reveal a vent all the way at the bottom of the threshold. “This is where he goes through. Now, let me ask you, do you own a cat? I only ask because he avoids other people’s apartments too.”

Porco shook his head, “Oh, no – why?”

“Because cats are attracted to other scents of cats, especially females if it’s a male cat.” Pieck informed him, which then clicked in Porco’s head.

“Actually… I do take care of my friends cat who’s female on the weekends. Could that be why?” He asked.

“Has she marked her territory?” Pieck asked, “As in rubbing up against something or spraying through urine?”

Porco nodded, “She loves my couch, she’s always rubbing up against it.”

“Then that’s why.” Pieck smiled, as she pushed the shelf back with Porco’s help. Porco slightly smiled, thanking Pieck for her help today.

“Well, later I’m going to go check myself which vent he get’s through, but I’m pretty sure it’s in the living room.” He chuckled, the young adults staring at each other for a split moment until the feeling of Sneakers walked between their legs. Pieck giggled as Porco sighed.

“Do you want to go out for dinner?” He offered, as Pieck looked up and smiled, registering what he said.

“Like a date?” She questioned.

“Yeah.” He smiled, watching her nod her head, a smile gracing her features.

“Sure. I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been this passionate about writing in years, this ship is my life now. Oh, also, the rating will change with the stories but usually I write for the teen rating unless otherwise specified.


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck has done something against her morals, and Porco is there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I stabbed a guy because he was threatening to kill you so now i'm dealing with almost murdering a guy while running through the forest with you.
> 
> From: Myself

Seclusion is what kept the tight knit family close. Out on the mountain side, far away from society, Pieck’s family had grounded their morals and values in the warmth of their cabin, to train their daughter into becoming a graceful, yet humble woman. Taught in the art of hunting, scavenging, and combat - with the addition of protection - she became what her parents believed to be ideal for her to live on her own.

 

For her seventeenth birthday, Pieck was out in the forest with her father camping. Late at night, as the brisk fire stroked the face’s of Pieck and her father, he handed her a knife out of the blue. Two times bigger than her pocket knife, and sharper than a machete.

 

“Happy Birthday, Pieck. Be careful with this, it can hurt someone if you’re not careful with it.” He instructed, as he retreated back to his tent. Pieck stared at the weapon, unsheathing the knife and watching the black steel shine against the orange light.

 

She wish she would’ve taken that advice seriously.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Panting, hearing the voices of the crowing men, she ran faster than she ever thought she could. Trailing behind her was Porco, who kept exclaiming to keep running. The exact knife from one month ago repeatedly hit against her thigh, the blood drying on her pants as she jumped over rocks and dead trees, even when she was running.

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ you actually stabbed him!” Porco yelled, now closer to her. It came to the end of the clear path, shrubbery in their way of sight. Pushing the bushes and tall grass out of the way, the tree’s began to diminish more as a field came into view.

 

“Scatter, we can lose them here!” Pieck instructed, as the duo parted. A cornfield, Pieck noted to herself, as she watched Porco’s figure disappear almost immediately. She wasn’t the tallest, so the tall stocks of corn weren’t in her favor. By the time she had passed through the cornfield, and out onto the dirt road, where truck’s vaguely passed by from time to time, she called out for Porco.

 

Nothing. She grew scared. The city boy who got himself into trouble with the mountain girl. The exact same girl who stabbed his friend threatening to kill him, the exact same girl they were after. Weak to her knees, before they buckled, she cried out for him again.

 

Her pants were dirty. Dried blood, dirt, and sand decorated the jeans as she sat down, cupping her hands together and praying for him to come out alive. She knew she had to be strong. She knew she had to be brave. It’s what she prepared for all her life. She prepared for Life. But this wasn’t what she was prepared for.

 

Standing up, she called out again, and to her prayer for being answered, there he jumped out of the cornfield, running into her embrace as they panted, tears pricking the corner’s of her eyes.

 

“I was so scared they got to you!” Her voice muffled by his jacket, sobbing as he held her close. For a moment, they stayed like that, and unlike him, he reached up to pet her head, holding her close. If somebody wouldn't have known them, they’d think they were lovers instead of friends.

 

“Let’s get you home,” Porco tilted her head, to see Pieck’s dark eyes stained with fear, the whites of her eyes red, and the still fresh tears running down her face. She looked so vulnerable for love, but now wasn’t the time.

 

Pieck nodded, feeling his broad hand clasp her smaller and delicate one between his. What he found surprising about her hands, is that even though they went through years of hardship, they still remained soft, like her heart. He didn’t know why he was thinking this.

 

They walked down the dirt road in silence, until the faint touches of rain began their course above them. Pieck broke the silence.

 

“Are they going to go to the police?” She asked, as he shook his head.

 

“No, they’re too much in trouble with them. Actually, I think you destroyed Bert’s ego with that knife.” He slightly chuckled, but realized quickly she didn’t find it humorous. Instead, he cleared his throat. “Pieck… we’re going to be fine. You’re going to be fine.”

 

“Promise?” She asked back.

 

“Promise.” He brought her closer, the duo walking down the dirt road in the rain.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porco’s a bit OOC for my taste in this chapter, but then I have to think that if Pieck and him were in that situation, he’d be a little more considerate for her feelings. So, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I started school two weeks ago and was super busy, but i'm getting back around to writing again!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a request for this story, feel free to PM or make a comment! I love requests!


End file.
